


A Chance Meeting

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Angelina Jolie/Victoria Cartagena
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new concept for me in fan fiction, but both women are beautiful so why not see what happens when they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [IF YOU LIKE MY WORK PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS, THANKS]

It wasn't the busiest of days for Victoria, she had no work and so had made the decision to go for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful sunny day in June after all and she'd been dying to wear her new summer dress, made of light cotton in a crisp white, with a minimal floral pattern, it was the perfect strapless for this weather. As she closed her front door, she wondered if the weather would persist or if she would have to stay close in case of cold snaps. Deciding there was no danger of climate change, she turned outward and stepped from the doorstep to the pavement of the quiet New York street, on her way to the park, she only encountered a few people, mostly dog walkers but that was why she'd chosen that particular area to live in, it was quiet. This train of thought carried her all the way to the park gates, she pushed the chipped green iron open and turned to close it after her. As she faced into the park, she was greeted by the usual people who knew her from the area, the kind of neighbours who knew all your business before you did but would help you out of a sticky situation without a second thought or a thousand questions. "Oh, hello...Victoria isn't it?" a sultry smooth voice asked behind her, she jumped in surprise as she realised she had been blocking the gateway into the park as she daydreamed. She turned and was rendered speechless, the woman who had spoken was absolutely flawless, a true statuesque beauty. She had full lips and piercing green eyes, Victoria found it hard not to return the smile, her breath catching a little as she replied "yes, hi.. I know who you are, obviously..", finding it extremely difficult not to show her nerves, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Shall we?" Angelina gestured towards the park with another warm smile, she led the way before Victoria had a chance to reply. Watching her every move from behind, Victoria followed and truly appreciated the angle she had on the tight form of Angelina, her feet seemingly on autopilot. They approached a bench and sat down, Angelina's warm thigh in close contact with Victoria's leg made her skin prickle with excitement. "You're awfully quiet, is anything wrong?", Angelina's tone was open and friendly with an undertone of concern that she had somehow offended Victoria. "Umm...no, i'm ok, thank you", a weak smile crept onto Victoria's lips and her thoughts ventured into a place inappropriate for a public park, how could she help thinking this way when she was sat so close to the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen?, the urge to reach a hand across the minute gap between them and rest it on Angelina's leg was overwhelming but she resisted and merely imagined it. All the while Victoria's inner thoughts were wrestling with her physical being, Angelina never broke her gaze from the lake they were sat facing. Her jawline was so perfect, Victoria imagined pulling her close and kissing lightly along it, again though her thoughts never surfaced and her frustration grew. Victoria shifted slightly just for something to do, she really couldn't think of anything to say but didn't want to leave Angelina. Seeming to sense Victoria's slight discomfort, Angelina asked "Do you have a cell phone?.. I think we could work together..", Victoria was only half listening, she couldn't help but watch those perfect lips as the words came out, before she could ask what had been said, Angelina was handing her a small slip of paper with a number on it. Victoria's heart skipped a beat as their fingers touched slightly, she took the paper and placed it carefully into her purse, "Thanks...i'll give you a call sometime..." was all she could manage to utter, it came out almost as a whisper but Angelina nodded acknowledgment all the same. "Well it was nice to meet you, i'll see you soon Victoria", she stood up and left the park, it was a good 10 minutes before Victoria could stop staring at the place where Angelina had been moments ago, she sighed in a wistful way and slouched back on the bench, taking the scrap of paper out of her purse, she pressed it to her chest, close to her heart, closed her eyes against the warm sun and allowed a grin to escape onto her lips. She was in love. It was a week before Victoria plucked up the courage to call Angelina and ask her to come over, this was the reason for the butterflies in Victoria's stomach and the frantic clean up of the small one bedroom apartment which resembled a bomb site. As she frantically bustled around picking up everything from balls of paper to the previous days underwear, a thought crossed her mind, what if Angelina was expecting a bigger, much posher house? What would they even talk about? What should she wear?. She picked up the last stray sock and deposited it into the laundry basket whilst deciding to take a quick shower, after all she did want to impress Angelina. She turned the shower on and stepped under the steamy jets, closing her eyes and letting the warmth engulf her, calming her right down. After a quick wash, she towelled herself dry and walked nude to the bedroom, her skin prickling slightly with the change in temperature. Entering the bedroom, she opened the closet door and rifled through her clothes, after slipping on a pair of red lacy panties, her favourite pair, she decided on a matching bra, a loose cotton blouse in navy blue and a pair of white denim shorts. Making her way back to the lounge, there was a knock at the door. That must be her! Thought Victoria as she took a deep breath to steady herself and opened the door. Once again Angelina looked flawless in a floor length red satin dress, she extended a hand to Victoria who shook it lightly in a daydream state. She snapped to and greeted her guest, "Hello Angelina, so nice to see you again, I've been looking forward to today, please come in". Dazzled by the smile she received in return, she moved to allow Angelina inside the apartment and gently closed the door behind her. "Please sit down and make yourself at home" she indicated to the sofa and offered Angelina a drink as she sat down. "would you like a drink?", her hands were clammy with nerves caused by the woman sat in front of her and she couldn't keep from grinning stupidly as the reply came, "um, no thank you, actually I can't stay long, i just wanted to ask you something". Victoria's heart raced as she sat down and looked into those sultry green eyes and tried hard not to think how easy it would be to lean across and kiss those luscious lips tenderly. Absent mindedly she replied "yeah sure, what is it?", Angelina looked a little anxious and fidgety as she asked in a serious but shaky voice, "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes and I wondered why you look at me as you would a piece of art, there to be revered and admired?". Her face was not angry or disgusted and Victoria wondered if she dare tell her the truth, her heart was hammering so loudly against her rib cage, she felt sure Angelina could hear it. It took her a few seconds to compose herself before she answered, "well, i don't want you to freak out or hate me for it but every time I see you, my heart feels full and I can't help but think of how beautiful you are, in truth, i think i love you Angelina". Feeling tears start to roll down her cheeks, she stood up and walked to the door, waiting for Angelina's inevitable rejection and disdain as she left but after a few moments a hand touched her cheek, catching a tear and cupping her chin. Angelina was looking directly into her eyes as she touched her lips to Victoria's damp cheek and whispered "it's ok, I think I love you too". A week passed before Angelina was back in Victoria's apartment, they sat on the sofa, Victoria lying in Angelina's arms feeling content as though she never wanted to leave. "Penny for your thoughts?", Angelina's soft voice asked, her warm breath making Victoria tingle in the right area. "hmm... I was just thinking how happy you make me feel and how I don't want to leave you for one second, not even to shower, which I desperately need", she turned to look at the other woman's perfect face and sighed as she raised herself off the sofa and planted a kiss on her lips. "You know I'll be missing you every second you're gone but I'm content with the thought of you naked in that shower, I'd join you but I'm already late for work, I'll call you later...baby", the word sounded so natural to Victoria that she smiled as Angelina gave her a peck on the cheek and left. The smile was impossible to get away from all through her shower, she thought of Angelina's mouth exploring her body all over, as she let the hot water wash over every contour, she could feel Angelina's hands lightly touching every inch of her. The combination of the heat from the shower and lustful thoughts made Victoria's heart race and her breath short, she wanted Angelina, no she needed Angelina. She towelled herself dry and dressed in her favourite baggy t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, there wasn't much point getting dressed up to watch tv and eat ice cream. She slouched into the kitchen and retrieved a spoon and her rub of Cookie Dough ice cream from the freezer, then walked into the front room and slumped onto the sofa, flicking on the first tedious mind numbing documentary she could find and wishing Angelina was there. Time passed slowly and the ice cream had received a fairly huge dent taken out before it was put back in the freezer. A key turned in the door and Victoria felt her mood lift along with her heart beating overly enthusiastically as she saw the most beautiful woman in the world enter the flat, Angelina was home. Victoria walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug so emotionally charged with love that it was met with the same amount of force. "Seems like someone missed me huh?, almost as much as I missed you", Angelina's voice was soft and comforting after a day that Victoria's heart had never felt so alone. After spending the evening cuddling on the sofa, Angelina yawned, "I'm going to bed baby, are you coming?", she started to ease herself up off of the sofa as Victoria copied and replies sleepily that she would go too. When they got into bed, clothes discarded in the hot summer weather, Angelina snuggled into Victoria and smiled, Victoria kissed her softly, "You know, i don't think I've ever loved anyone like i love you right now baby, i never want you to leave my arms". They slept soundly until the alarm went off and they groggily turned to face each other, it was a Saturday so they spent the morning in bed enjoying each others company. Victoria played with Angelina's nipple between her fingers as she lay with her head on Angelina's chest. "What do you want to do today baby? You wanna go out?", Victoria sighed a little as she answered, "I don't wanna move from this spot unless I have to, as for what i wanna do..", she turned over to face Angelina and kissed her softly on the lips making Angelina smile and return a more forceful one. As their kisses grew in ferocity, Victoria weaved the fingers of her left hand through Angelina's hair and with her right hand she stroked the wetness between Angelina's thighs, this action was met with a moan and an intake of breath as Angelina's pleasure made Victoria become wet herself. Inserting two fingers gently inside Angelina, she felt the tightness relax a little and a gush of liquid flow over her hand. Slowly working her lips over Angelina's body, there was a longing moan as the pace of her thrusting increased. After a few minutes of the continued rhythm of Victoria's fingers inside Angelina, a sudden moan of relief, a gush bigger than before washing over Victoria's hand and Angelina's back arching in pleasure told Victoria she had given her girlfriend the release she had needed. [UNFINISHED]


End file.
